Fearless
by workingminds
Summary: If there was one thing Blaine Anderson loved more than Kurt Hummel, it was Kurt Hummel's neck. Well okay, maybe he didn't love it more than Kurt himself but he loved it almost as much.


Warnings: Slight frottage, Kurt neck worship, fluff.

Summary: If there was one thing Blaine Anderson loved more than Kurt Hummel, it was Kurt Hummel's neck. Well okay, maybe he didn't love it more than Kurt himself but he loved it almost as much.

A/N: A while back someone posted a gifset on tumblr of Blaine leaning into Kurt's neck and some wrote in the description:  
_**' i'm just thinking about how kurt probably always thought he'd go for taller guys but then he quickly found that helovesthat blaine is just a bit shorter than him and one of kurt's favourite parts of it is when blaine snuggles close into his neck and just rests his lips right where they land before he starts kissing down until kurt's neck turns into shoulder and blaine will mouth and suck and leave hickeys and kurt will try to seem annoyed and maybe whine a little but both of them knows he doesn't really mean it so it always ends with kurt wrapping his arms around blaine's shoulder and pulling him closer so blaine can mouth even lower down and leave marks where at least the collar of kurt's shirt will cover it up *u*'**_

I couldn't get the idea to leave me alone so I wrote it for my own peace of mind!

This also hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry for any errors that I haven't picked up on!

If you enjoyed it then please feel free to review, all constructive criticism is also welcome.

* * *

If there was one thing Blaine Anderson loved more than Kurt Hummel, it was Kurt Hummel's neck. Well okay, maybe he didn't love it more than Kurt himself but he loved it almost as much. He adored how the thing he has always hated about himself led him to something he loved. Blaine hated his height, how he was an inch short of average and being ridiculed constantly for it even in a passing joke comment, it was still an issue and it was still there. But his height placed him in the right spot to nuzzle Kurt's neck without leaning down or straining his own neck, it was perfectly placed and he felt like_yeah, we made for each other._He loves how he can press his lips to the beautifully pale and smooth skin whenever he feels, lying beside his boyfriend and relentlessly kissing the large expanse of his neck whilst Kurt recites just how much he loves Blaine. The younger boy would tangle a hand into Kurt's wonderfully thick hair at the back of his head, pressing his lips to the other boys softly before trailing down back to his neck where he felt he could happily spend forever being close to it.

Blaine felt comforted with his head buried in the curve of Kurt's shoulder, knowing it too comforted the older boy. He felt safe and loved, connected and aware.

These were the simple things that they both loved about their relationship, the beautiful intimacy they could both appreciate and the tenderness of it. Blaine's lips against his neck reassured Kurt, expressed Blaine's love and presence whenever he needed him. It was _comforting._ It was _Blaine._Kurt adored that Blaine was a couple of inches shorter than him, revelling in the feeling of Blaine's lips and how they liked to stray from Kurt's mouth and jaw on many occasions. He'd pout at the loss for a moment or two before quickly remembering how heavenly it felt, tilting his head more in the opposite direction to expose more skin to Blaine's disposal, knowing he'd take full advantage. He loved that about Blaine.

It summed up the beauty of their relationship, it wasn't about being physical but the intimacy was important to one another. Kurt once told Blaine that he liked romance and that was why he loved Broadway musicals because the touch of a fingertip was as sexy as it got, in a way that's how he felt with Blaine. Sure, the few times they had given themselves completely to each other had been stunning, a little awkward at first but stunning nonetheless, however Kurt loved Blaine's addiction to his neck because it was sexy and made him feel alive even with the simple brush of his lips across something so sensitive to him. It was soft and barely there but made Kurt's heart race, this is exactly how he had wanted to feel when he first thought about a romantic relationship and he adored Blaine for being almost exactly who he wanted.

The pair were lying side by side on Kurt's bed one afternoon after Glee club had let out, Kurt's father Burt and his step-mother Carole were out at dinner for their anniversary and his step-brother Finn was at Rachel Berry's house, bonding over their upcoming wedding. Both boys loved the blissful silence that took over when they held each other, words weren't necessary as long as they were together. Kurt absentmindedly carded his fingers through Blaine's un-gelled hair that he had all but forced him to wash as soon as they were through the door of the Hudson-Hummel household. Kurt may have reacted in a way that resembled shock and pity the first time he had seen Blaine with his natural hair on display at Prom a month or so ago but he secretly loved it. It was Blaine at his most natural, _of course he loved it._Kurt thought back to prom when they had danced together during Santana & Quinn's rendition of '_Take My Breath Away',_they were relaxed and in love, dancing together as two boyfriends in front of the other students at their school. It just felt so right, like this was exactly how it was meant to be. Blaine had gracefully moved around, smiling as he leant forward and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder whilst letting his lips graze this neck. He was reassuring him that everything was going much better than expected and confirming that he was here for him, they were in this together, forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine queried, almost purring as Kurt continued through Blaine's hair. That was his own weak spot. He shifted slightly to gain a better look at Kurt, the taller boy smiled down at him, happiness overwhelming him at how right everything was turning out for him. God, he never wanted to leave this boy in front of him, _ever._"How much I love you." Blaine's cheeks flushed as he leant forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips before slowly working his way over his jaw, sucking his way down softly. He shook a little with laughter as Kurt let out a small groan of pleasure as he worked his magic on his lover.

Blaine continued to work down his jaw, trailing over his neck and nipping lightly at the skin there. He casually mouthed his way along the length of Kurt's neck, tongue lapping at the flesh before using his teeth to mark the pristine skin, claiming the boy as his own.

"Blaine, stop it, you'll leave marks." The porcelain boy whined, trying to pry his boyfriend away much to both of their distate.

"You have plenty of scarves; use them for a real purpose." He huffs, sucking a little harder on the skin, almost feeling it swell beneath his lips and the heat burning.

"Are you trying to say that fashion isn't a real purpose?" Kurt pulls Blaine up from his neck, hands placed on either side of his head to question him, scowling a little causing the younger boy to snigger at how seriously he was taking it.

"No, I'm saying you should stop complaining and enjoy this because I know this actually drives you crazy." _And it also drives the other boy crazy too. Really crazy, and hot and bothered and…oh hell, Blaine really doesn't need to get aroused right now._"I hate you sometimes." Kurt squirmed, situating his legs either side of one of Blaine's as the younger boy hovered above him, half lying on him. Kurt raised his hips, crotch colliding with Blaine's hip and he started to rock lightly. Blaine's breath hitched as he felt the effect on Kurt, inwardly smug that he was exciting Kurt in such a way with a simple act.

"No you don't."

"No, I don't." Kurt weakly laughed as his hips arched more, trying to gain extra friction through both of their jean clad bottom halves, Blaine working harder with his mouth. He tongue licked across the base of Kurt's neck, towards his shoulder, feeling the older boy shiver beneath him. Blaine could see the marks already forming, knowing that Kurt would have to do a swell job of hiding them for school tomorrow, and hiding them from Burt. But he secretly hoped he wouldn't hide them at school because his skin looked beautiful marked especially when he knew it was because of him, he felt his temperature rising at the thought of Kurt _showing them off_to the whole of McKinley.

Kurt gave in and wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder to pull him closer, he loved how the boy pressed against him. Blaine still continued venturing further down, reaching a place that he knew would be easier for Kurt to hide, but a place that only he would have the privilege of seeing once he had rid Kurt of the shirt he was growing to detest. It was a nice shirt, really it was, but Blaine was rapidly despising it because of the unnecessary barrier it was causing.

"God Blaine, I love you."

And Blaine loved him, more than anything. _More than his neck._So whilst he loved to please him, and touch him and taste him and hold him, there was nothing in this godforsaken world that he loved more than Kurt Hummel and that was a fact. But he did love the purples marks that he had created on Kurt's skin.


End file.
